Protozoa's Dilemma
by readbooks172
Summary: What on earth (or off) is wrong with Protozoa?
1. Prologue

Zenon fanfiction by readbooks__172  
  
I don't own them, Disney does.  
  
Protozoa's Dilemma  
  
Protozoa sat hunched on a sofa, idly strumming his guitar and watching his manager pace the floor. It was rather amusing, like watching a rubber ball bounce from one wall to another, but he wasn't in the mood to be amused. Actually he was rather grumpy. Had been for months, and it was starting to tick off the rest of the band. Hence his manager pacing like a mountain lion.  
  
"'Zoa, baby, you're killin' me! You haven't written a new song in months, and the fans are getting restless! Super Nova Girl has fallen to three on the charts!"  
  
"I just haven't been inspired, Mate." He said, shrugging.  
  
"And why is that? When was the last time you were inspired? After that alien thing?" The manager snorted. "If little green men is all it takes, I'll hire a few dozen guys to walk around in costumes!"  
  
"It wasn't the aliens, and they weren't little green men." Said Protozoa, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Then what was it?!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"AUGH!" the plump little man pulled at his hair in frustration. Protozoa chuckled. His manager glared at him. "Every time you go up to that station thing, you have a new song or two! Why?"  
  
"I don't know." He idly started to strum a song, not even noticing what song it was. Zoom zoom zoom.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with being in space, makes the thoughts light." said the manager, thinking deeply.  
  
"That's crazy and you know it." Said protozoa. Stargazing mega fact.  
  
"It's gotta be something! Something inspires you up there!" He started to pace again. You hit me like a cosmic blast. "Maybe it's the quiet. You know you hate fuss and noise when you're composing."  
  
"Last time I was up there, we nearly crashed into the moon. The time before that, the station was about to crash. Does that sound quiet to you?" Giving me a technicolor world.  
  
"No, it doesn't." he sighed. "Maybe it's the people. What was that girl's name? Neon? She always seems to hang around. And you used a few of her strange little words in the last couple of songs."  
  
Protozoa's hands momentarily tightened around the neck of the guitar, then continued playing. "Her name was Zenon." Putting me in overdrive.  
  
"Yeah her." He peered closely at his talent. "What do you think?"  
  
Speed of light I'm so alive."I don't know.maybe. Last I heard she was dating that guy, O'brien."  
  
"Ok, ok, getting a plan." said Manny. "She comes down to visit. You write some songs. Yeah. That's perfect." He bounced off, leaving Protozoa to process what he just said.  
  
1 Won't you be my super nova girl.SCREEEEEEETTTT "WHAT!?" 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter Two  
  
It was an average morning aboard the space station. The security personnel were switching shifts, and the scientists were just going on to theirs, and the children were hurriedly finishing up a last minute bit of homework on their palmtops as they devoured their healthy and nutritious breakfast of freeze-dried eggs and dehydrated juice.  
  
"Honey, have you seen my dermal regenerator?" asked Mr. Karr. The darn thing was never where he put it last…  
  
"It's in the bathroom." Said Mrs. Karr. She was searching for her lab journals. "Where are my Journals?"  
  
"They're on the dresser in the bedroom." He came out of the bathroom shaking the regenerator. "It's out of power again. Tell me again why we had to get the *nuclear powered* version instead of battery powered?"  
  
"Because it was a pain in the neck to try and keep a good supply of them up here."  
  
"Oh yeah." He cheered as the regenerator powered up briefly, then his face fell as it died again. "Is Zenon awake yet?" He asked as he pounded the difficult machine against the palm of his hand.  
  
"She wasn't at breakfast. I'll go get her up. I wonder what excuse she'll use this time?"  
  
"Too much homework? Insomnia? Or will she go with the old Holovision excuse?"  
  
"She hasn't used the holovision in awhile." Said Mrs. Karr as she went in to wake up her narcoleptic offspring.  
  
* * *  
  
Zenon didn't want to wake up. She was warm…cozy…floating in that pleasant half awake, half asleep place…there was someone poking her in the ribs…She groaned and rolled over to escape the prodding finger, but it just started to shake her shoulder instead.  
  
"Zenon Karr, if you don't get up *this minute* I'm going to make you volunteer for crèche duty!" So much for sleep.  
  
"Stress minor mom. I'm awake." Groaned Zenon, tossing the covers back and swinging her legs to the side. She just sat there for a while, trying to get oriented. Her mother shook her again.  
  
"Zenon! You missed breakfast, and school starts in half an hour! Get moving!" Said Mrs. Karr. She tossed a skirt and shirt combo at her daughter, then went out the door. "If I have to come back in here, it's crèche duty for you, my girl!" She set the alarm clock to ring ten minutes before school, then left.  
  
Zenon sighed and went to the Sani room to brush her teeth and hair. She had half struggled into her top when her com started to beep at her. "Zedas Sopedas, I'm late! I don't have time for a message now!" She tossed the vest onto the bed and picked up her palmtop. She screamed in frustration when she saw the lack of math homework. The com beeped again, and the AMRD kicked on. Her smiling face popped up, and the prerecorded message started to play. "Sorry major I can't answer, but leave a message when Protozoa starts dancing, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible!" A little animated version of Protozoa started to dance across the screen.  
  
"Ummm, yes, if Miss. Zenon Karr could contact me at this connection number, I would be most grateful. XYTF2950. Thank you."  
  
Zenon looked up, surprised. "Who was that?" She walked over to the com and started to tap some buttons, but her alarm clock started to buzz. "Ahhhh!" She ran out the door like a whirlwind, still doing her math homework.  
  
* * *  
  
"Zee, ya wanna come over to my place after school? I just got the new Protozoa holovid!" said Nebula. It was lunchtime, and the students were sitting around, relaxing until the test next period. Or as they fondly referred to it, the math class from Hell. And Zenon thought High school math was awful…  
  
"I can't Neb. I have KP duty for being late today." Said Zenon, poking at the unappetizing meal in front of her.  
  
"Well, after then?"  
  
"Homework. How about tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. Mom's on duty, and dad's on Earth, doing some business for the station."  
  
Feminine laughter rang out over the lunchroom's usual amount of noise. "Orion! You're…oh, how do you always put it…horrible *major*!"  
  
"Gag me with an asteroid belt! They're at it *again*!"  
  
Nebula looked sympathetic. "I know. I can't believe Margie stole Orion. What's her problem? She had all the guys on the station chasing her, and she had to go after *him*?"  
  
"She tried to steal Greg too. That's what broke us up." Said Zenon, scowling. "She succeeded."  
  
"I think she needs a trip though a wormhole." Said Neb, evilly. "Think you could borrow a shuttle for a one way trip?"  
  
Zenon laughed. "Probably not. But it's a nice thought, isn't it?" The girls laughed heartily, ignoring the glare Margie sent their way.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and the beginning of the second half of their day.  
  
* * *  
  
"That test was brutal!" moaned Zenon, flopping face first on her bed. She lay there for a little while, until the beeping of her message com broke through her math test induced stupor. "Oh yeah, the polite guy." She took her vest off and threw it at the wall, then pulled a chair over by the com panel, and dialed up the number the man had left.  
  
"Microbe Manor. How can I help you?" said a computerized voice.  
  
Zenon's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "Ummm, yeah, my name is Zenon Karr, and I was told to call this number earlier today. I just got the message." She said, nervously. What was going on here?  
  
"Yes, Ms. Karr. I will connect you to Mr. Maxete immediately. Thank you." An image of Protozoa's last concert started play, but just as Zenon was getting into it, a chubby little man popped up.  
  
"Ms. Karr! Lovely to meet you!" he said, smiling jovially.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. How did you get my contact number? And why?" said Zenon.  
  
"I contacted the station, and they rerouted me." He said, "and I have a little proposition for you."  
  
"What's that?" asked Zenon warily.  
  
"You're studying advanced computer graphics, correct, Ms. Karr?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well, I assumed you would not be adverse to an…internship, for lack of a better word." Said Mr. Maxete, smiling.  
  
"Working for who, may I ask?" said Zenon, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Why for Microbe of course. We use graphics for all our concerts. Or did you think those laser lights flashed all by themselves?"  
  
"I don't know…I'd have to get permission from my parents, I'm still underage for another six months."  
  
Mr. Maxete looked surprised. You're underage? Really?"  
  
"Yep, I was skipped ahead two grades. Too smart for kindergarten and first grade, apparently." Said Zenon.  
  
"Remarkable. How long will it take you to obtain permission?" he asked, folding his fingers over the desk.  
  
The door whizzed open upstairs in the main part of the house, and a voice called out Zenon's name. "Well, right now, if you can stay on a while longer?"  
  
"I can stay on as long as necessary." Said Mr. Maxete.  
  
MOM! You're never gonna believe this!" yelled Zenon, running up the spiral stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
"No, you twits!" Yelled Protozoa, pointing at the two men holding a dresser. "That goes over *there*, beside the closet door! And the holovision goes right there, on the wall at the foot of the bed! And NO, I *don't* like those neon green drapes! I told you blue or pink!" He rubbed his temples. "I'm surrounded by idiots!"  
  
"'Zoa, baby, you need to calm down!" Said Mr. Maxete.  
  
"Manny, she'll be here in less than five hours! And the suite still isn't ready!" Said Protozoa, pulling at his hair spikes in frustration.  
  
"Zoa, take a deep breath and count to ten." Said Manny. "I think you're gonna have a heart attack soon. What's so special about this girl, anyway?"  
  
"She's…special, that's all." Protozoa stared into the bedroom, then rushed in screaming at the moving men.  
  
"You better be careful Zoa. She's still underage." He smirked. "For another six months."  
  
  
  
I don't own them. Any of them. But the plot is allllll mine. If they make a Zenon three, and use this, I'll sue! 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Three  
  
Nebula marched up to Zenon at lunch. "Alright, spill." She said, plopping her palmtop and data boards down beside Zenon's. "You've been in smug mode major since this morning, and I want to know why!"  
  
Zenon grinned. "Swear you won't tell?"  
  
Nebula looked at her like she was an idiot. "Have I ever?"  
  
"Once or twice."  
  
"Well, I won't this time, OK?"  
  
Zenon looked around furtively, then beckoned Nebula closer. "I'm going down to Earth again."  
  
"WHAT?" Yelped Nebula loudly. The cafeteria got quiet as everyone looked over at their table.  
  
Zenon waved at them slightly. They shrugged and rolled their eyes; they were used to Zenon by now. "I told you to be quiet!" she hissed.  
  
"Sorry! But why?" Inquired Nebula.  
  
"This is the part you can't tell! Mr. Maxete swore me to secrecy."  
  
"I won't tell! Now tell me!"  
"I'm going to start working for Microbe!" said Zenon, squealing the last word.  
  
Nebula stared at her. And kept staring. Finally Zenon waved a hand in front of her dazed friend's face. "Neb? You in there?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--*murmmph*!" said Neb, as her voice was suddenly cut off by Zenon's hand clapping over her mouth. The cafeteria had gone quiet again. Zenon sighed and pulled the unresisting Nebula out of the room.  
  
Neither one noticed Margie, who watched them leave.  
  
* * *  
  
Nebula watched Zenon pack. After dragging her out of the cafeteria (then reviving her), Zenon had taken her to her place, where she started to get ready to go. It was only a half day anyway.  
  
"So he just called you up and offered you a job?" Said Nebula skeptically. "That sounds strange major. How does he even know what you study?"  
  
"It's not a secret, Neb. For all I know, they were looking for an intern, and the college suggested me. The station's school is just an off-shoot, ya know."  
  
"I know. I just think it's strange."  
"So did mom and dad. They argued with Mr. Maxete for an hour before they agreed." Zenon grinned. "I think I heard mom say something about how nice it will be to be able to put up the stress helmet for a while."  
  
"How long is this internship supposed to last?" asked Nebula, fiddling with a hair comb that hadn't been packed yet.  
  
"Seven months."  
  
Nebula looked shocked. "But we'll miss your birthday!"  
  
"No, figured that out too. I get weekends off. My birthday falls on a Saturday."  
  
"Cool. How much do you get paid?" Zenon named a sum that made Nebula scream again. "And you don't have to rent an apartment? They cover room and board?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"You get to spend more than a year with Protozoa?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Lucky."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
* * *  
  
"Miss Karr? The shuttle will be landing in a few minutes. I've already been informed that Mr. Maxete is waiting at the port to pick you up."  
  
"Thank you. Can you tell me what time it is?"  
  
"It's one o'clock station time, Miss. Karr."  
  
"Thank you very much." The trip had been smooth for the most part. A small meteor shower over Asia, but...And the military personnel were very nice about her having to hitch a ride. Not like they could call a cab. The shuttle jounced a little, then settled and rolled to a halt. The military people on the shuttle disembarked first, then Zenon.  
  
"Miss Karr! Over here, please!" yelled a voice. Zenon looked over to see Mr. Maxete waving at her from beside a stretch limo. She hefted her bags over her shoulder and walked slowly over to him, trying to adjust to the gravity again. "I trust your trip was pleasant?"  
  
"Yes, it was fine. The guys on board couldn't play poker worth beans, but hey, can't complain about the credits won." She said, grinning and patting her pocket. Mr. Maxete gave a great belly laugh, and a slightly deeper voice chuckled in the car.  
  
"Still a card shark, Zenon?" said a British voice. Protozoa climbed out of the car, and spread his arms, wanting a hug.  
  
Zenon squealed happily and complied. "You came to pick me up too? I didn't know you knew I was coming!"  
  
"Zenon Zenon Zenon, did you really think I'd let my favorite space girl come to Earth--working for me--and not know it?" said Protozoa, taking her bags and throwing them in the trunk. Mr. Maxete had programmed the car for their destination, and as soon as Protozoa helped Zenon into the car, they were off to Microbe Manor.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Zenon, what do you think your job will entail?" asked Mr. Maxete.  
  
"I really don't know. I know I'll be helping out with the special effects at the concerts, but besides that..." Said Zenon, shrugging. It was about four. After Mr. Maxete and Protozoa had dropped her off in her palatal suite (and she had stopped hugging them both, which Protozoa thoroughly enjoyed), she had unpacked and explored the lovely room a bit. Then Mr. Maxete had come in to talk about why they brought her down.  
  
"Yes, but that isn't all. Protozoa has been a little...depressed lately. He hasn't written any new songs in months."  
  
"But what can I do? I'm not a lyricist." Said Zenon, frowning.  
  
"No, but you are a good influence on him. Every time he encounters you, he is...revitalized, for lack of a better word. He comes back, full of new ideas, new songs, new *life!*" Mr. Maxete leaned forward in his chair and put his elbows on his knees. "How did you treat him when you first met him?"  
  
She smiled a little shamefacedly. "I beat him at poker."  
  
Mr. Maxete laughed. "See? Any other teenage girl would be screaming, trying her best to hug him, etc. You're different, and he needs that." He said. "How about last time. I've never seen him in such a good mood."  
  
Zenon looked devilish. "We had a sleepover."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Just what I said, a sleepover. The extra space on the stay was full with soldiers. My family offered him a couch, but since I had a fold out wall cot in my room, he just moved in with me for a little while. My mom wasn't too happy, but as long as I got up in time for school, she was fine. The last night he was there, I brought an armful of snacks and locked the door behind us." She smiled reminiscently. "We watched vids, pigged out on popcorn, and I did his hair."  
  
"You *what?*"  
  
"I fixed his hair for him. He wouldn't let anyone else see it though. Good thing I got a picture for future blackmail."  
  
Mr. Maxete laughed until tears ran down his cheeks. "Do you have it with you?"  
  
"Yep, wanna see?" When he nodded, she went to the chest and brought out a small cube. She pressed a button on the side, flipping through the various holo pics in its memory. Finally she came to the picture. "Here it is. I got it while he was asleep." Indeed she had. Protozoa was in a pair of shooting star boxers and a shirt. He was lying half on and half off a small cot, with his feet on the bed, his head on the floor. He was drooling slightly. His hair was slicked down all over his head, save for a small bit on either side of his head, which looked like devil horns.  
  
Mr. Maxete dropped the cube and held his sides, bending over and roaring. "Can I have a copy of that?" He finally gasped out. "It would make a great poster."  
  
"No way!" said Zenon, smiling. "It's all mine! Besides, I was going to give him a copy as a going away present when I leave."  
  
"Oh well, it was worth a try." He said, wiping his eyes. "Will you try to do what I asked, my dear? Be his friend?"  
  
"I'm that anyway." She said.  
  
"Good." 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter four  
  
A buzzing com on her desk across the room woke Zenon the next morning. She blearily opened one eye to glare at the offending piece of machinery. "Unuhhhh…too early…" she mumbled into the pillow, right before she pulled it over her head.  
  
The com beeped suddenly, and Protozoa's amused voice came over the channel. "Zenon, I know you're awake." He waited a little while, then said, "If you don't get up, I'm going to tell the boys about that time I trapped you in the dumpster."  
  
Zenon growled and jumped out of her comfy bed. She plopped down on the computer chair at the desk and glared sleepily at the smug musician on the screen. "You ungrateful…I wouldn'ta gotten trapped if I hadn't wanted to make you a goin' away present." She mumbled.  
  
"And I loved it, really!" he said, smirking at her.  
  
"And I loved getting busted by the commander." She muttered. "Now, did you just call to bug me, or did this call have a purpose? My training doesn't start 'til twelve. It's only…nine." She groaned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
Protozoa laughed. "Now now, no need to be grouchy, Pet. I just thought you might like a tour before you go and get lost later." He said, grinning wickedly.  
  
"And what makes you think I'm gonna get lost?" she grumbled.  
  
"Because the Manor has over thirty rooms, that's why." He said laughing at what he called her 'morning face'. After staying with her a week, he got to know her various expressions, and her morning face never varied. "And I thought you'd like some breakfast. You still don't know where the dining room is."  
  
"Ummm, breakfast does sound good right about now. Give me twenty minutes. SOME evil person woke me up, and I need a wake-me-up shower."  
  
Protozoa laughed again. "Alright, when you're ready, come knock on the door across the hall. That's my room."  
  
Zenon looked at him with her mouth open. "Then why in space did you use the com system?" she asked the smug rock star.  
  
"To get on your nerves. See you in a few minutes, love." He reached over off screen and hit a button, but not before blowing her a kiss and a wink.  
  
"Why that smug son of a…I'll show him a thing or two…wink at me so early in the morning will he…I oughta…" she mumbled a continual string of harsh punishments for the annoying singer as she stumbled to the shower, then proceeded to shriek when the water was freezing cold after she had turned the hot knob. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"  
  
* * *  
  
Protozoa had tears running down his face, he was laughing so hard. He had heard the resounding shriek that had come from Zenon's room, and enjoyed it fully. Revenge was his for that soap that turned his skin blue.  
  
"She's going to kill you, you know." Said Mr. Maxete, chuckling.  
  
"I know, but I'll die with a smile on my face." Said Protoza evilly.  
  
"Or maybe you'll just die!" said Zenon, bursting into the room and striding over to him. Her hair was still damp, and there was blood in her eye.  
  
Protozoa jumped up from the comfortable lounge chair he had been sitting in and fled behind the coffee table, being sure to keep it between him and Zenon, who was stalking him like a tiger stalks its prey. Mr. Maxete just sat and enjoyed the show. "Zenon! I'm hurt! You didn't enjoy my harmless little prank?"  
  
"Harmless my…" She glanced over at Mr. Maxete. "Behind!" Zenon vaulted the table and tackled him. After a few minutes of wrestling around, with Mr. Maxete cheering for Zenon and laughing, Zenon had him pinned on his stomach, an arm behind his back commando style. "Say uncle!" She demanded. "Say 'I sing like a space distortion' and I'll let you up!"  
  
Protozoa struggled futilely. "How the bloody hell did you get so strong?" he muttered. "Last time this happened, I had you down in less than a minute."  
  
"Funny thing, the army guys offered a course for any who wanted to take it on self defense and hand to hand combat. I took it, I aced it, I help teach it now." Said Zenon. She grinned evilly. "You do know you're completely at my mercy." She slowly inched herself into a better position, straddling his back with his wrists under her knees in a position where he couldn't get out, but he wasn't in pain either. Then she went in for the kill. She quickly ran her hands up and down his ribs and under his armpits.  
  
"NO! Not *that*!" said Protozoa in horror, before he was in total convulsions. "This isn't fair!" he almost screamed. Mr. Maxete was almost as bad as he was; the poor man was bent over, scarcely able to breathe. "Alright! Alright! I sing like a space distortion! Now let me up!" he howled. Zenon smirked triumphantly and let the poor, gasping man up. He stumbled over to the chair her had been sitting in before and glared at his still roaring manager. "Fat lot of help you were!" he grumbled. "Oughta get me a new manager…guy can't even beat screaming girl-fans off…"  
  
Mr. Maxete just sniggered. "And where would you get another manager who'd put up with you?" he asked comfortably.  
  
"I'd find someone!" he growled.  
  
Zenon broke in. "Guys, not that this conversation isn't fascinating major, but I'd kinda like that tour now. And breakfast wouldn't be a bad idea." She said, leaning up against the wall. She had her legs crossed at the ankle, and she was buffing her nails against her shirt, periodically bring them up to look at, then buffing them again.  
  
Protozoa chuckled, then swung her over his shoulder. "Come on, Pet. Gotta fill that rumbly tummy. Then maybe you won't be mad at me when you find out there's a concert tonight."  
  
Zenon stopped shrieking and pounding his back. "What? A concert?! Full stop and reverse! No way am I ready to just jump into a real, live, honest to space *concert*!" she yelled. "Are you *nuts*!?"  
  
Protozoa laughed all the way down to the dining room.  
  
* * *  
  
"…neanderthal! I said put me down!" A continual torrent of abuse assaulted the ears of the astonished band. They were sitting in the dining room, inhaling copious amounts of food, when they saw their esteemed leader carry in a girl. A very pretty girl. A girl who was spouting such obsene words at such a high velocity as to make them blush!  
  
"Hey 'Zoa, who's the girl?" said Germ, the drummer. He grinned. "A new flame?"  
  
Protozoa grimaced at him. "Shut up, you wanker. You know Zenon."  
  
He grinned. "Yeah! I remember her! She's the one who skinned you for fifty creds at poker!"  
  
Zenon laughed. "Yep, that's me! And he still hasn't got any better. We played the last time he was up on the stay, and he lost a hundred." She grinned evilly. "Plus his pants."  
  
The band laughed until one of them choked on the apple he had just taken a bite out of.  
  
Protozoa frowned and dropped Zenon on the ground. He marched with wounded dignity to the table and helped himself to the pancakes. "As I recall, we later found a certain *little girl* was cheating." He grumbled.  
  
Zenon made a face. "That was never proven."  
  
"Yes yes. Now eat your breakfast, you have to have that tour. Then you have to meet Benny. He's the guy you're gonna be working with for the next seven months."  
  
"Fine with me." She looked over at the rest of the band. "You guys got any embarrassing stories about 'Zoa over here? Anything I can use for future blackmail?" she asked, smirking.  
  
The band started to regale her with stories, while Protozoa sank down in his seat, groaning.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tell Mike we have a malfunction of the left laser light." Said Benny tersely. The time until the concert had flown by. After breakfast and a quick tour of the Manor, Zenon met her superior, Benny. He seemed like a nice guy, but when he was working he was dead serious. She got out of the meeting just in time to see the band rehearse. During the concert, she didn't have *time* for pre-job butterflies. She had to be on her toes at all times. It was almost over though. One more song, and it was done.  
  
"Thank you ladies and gents. For my last song, I'd like to dedicate it to a very special girl, and I hope she knows who she is." Said Protozoa, winking up at the catwalk where Zenon was working. The audience cheered, the band smirked at the catwalk, and Zenon ducked behind Benny. Who threw back his head and laughed. Protozoa launched into the song he had created for Aunt Judy's wedding.  
  
Zenon came out from behind Benny, who wandered off, grinning. He'd let her have her fun. The concert was almost over anyway. She leaned over the catwalk and grinned down at the stage. Protozoa glanced up as he was dancing, and didn't take his eyes off of her for the rest of the song.  
  
* * *  
  
After the concert was over, the band and crew were backstage, cleaning up.  
  
Protozoa watched for a familiar head of blonde hair, then brightened when he spotted her. "ZENON!" he yelled, striding over to her quickly. He grinned. She looked so cute in her little heaphone set! "What did you think of the concert, love?"  
  
She grinned at him. "It was great!" she said cheerily.  
  
"And how did you like the little dedication at the end, Hmmm?"  
  
She blushed. "Umm….I…well.." she was unable to answer as a chillingly familiar voice rang out over the general babble of the crew.  
  
"ZENON!"  
  
Zenon went pale. "Oh god, not her…" she said quietly. Protozoa looked at her with concern.  
  
"Zenon, how could you! You left the station, and you didn't tell me! You knew as your best friend I'd want to come with you." Said Margie, sweetly. She batted her eyes at Protozoa. "Hello! Do you remember me? I'm Zenon's friend, the one who found you on Nova Linda Cove."  
  
Zenon smiled at him. "Excuse us for a minute." She said. Then she grabbed Margie by the dress front and pulled her a little distance away. "What are YOU doing here?" she growled.  
  
Margie smiled Sweetly. "Since I broke up with Orion, I just couldn't stay up on the station. Too many bad memories. Daddy was nice enough to let me come down and stay with my mom on earth."  
  
"You broke up with Orion?"  
  
"Yes, the poor boy, he was heart-broken, but he just got too dull for me. And he was too immature. I need a nice, stable guy, with a good career. Can you think of anyone?" she said, looking over at Protozoa.  
  
"Stay away from him, Margie."  
  
Margie grinned unpleasantly. "And just how do you think you're gonna stop me, Zenon? I've taken every guy you've even been remotely attracted to, I think I can do it again."  
  
"You're crazy. You can't get near him." Said Zenon, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Did I mention my mom is Nikki Valentine, the movie star? She lives three houses down from Microbe Manor. I think you'll be seeing a lot more of me than you think you will."  
  
  
  
I don't own them, I never plan to own them.  
  
The next chapter will be long in coming, but it will be a longer chapter than what your used to. And after that will come one more chapter, and then the epilogue. 


	5. Chapter Four

I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this out, but real life interfered. My last few months of school, I got a job from hell to pay for a new car, and graduation swamped me. I'm so terribly sorry, and I appreciate your patience. And I appreciate Dawn for letting me live. J/K (  
  
Ahhhhhhhhh, a lovely, sunny day on Earth. Birds were singing, lawns were being cared for by gardeners, and the wealthy people who owned the palatal houses on the lawns were enjoying a peaceful Saturday afternoon. Until a nerve shattering scream broke the silence and peace of the day.  
  
"ZOA! LET ME DOWN! NOW! I MEAN IT!" Screamed Zenon again. All the blood was rushing to her head. And the swinging by her feet was making her a little sick. "You guys are a big help!" she yelled over at the rest of the band, who were lying in pool chairs and watching the show with amused grins on their faces.  
  
"Sorry Zee! Gotta work on our tans!" said one of them.  
  
"I hate you all!" she screamed.  
  
"Now now Zenon! Be nice to the band! They pay your salary!" said Protozoa, grinning.  
  
"The band can kiss my…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Zenon as Protozoa tossed her into the pool on her next arc.  
  
"Told you to be nice!" he called after her.  
  
"That's it 'Zoa! You're a dead man!" said Zenon, sputtering. She wiped her eyes glared at him.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, and what's little Zenon gonna do, laser light me to death?" he taunted her.  
  
She scowled and glanced around the pool. A fish fountain was arcing a stream of water into the pool close to them. She grinned evilly and ducked under water, swimming towards it. She surfaced on the other side of the fish and glanced around it. Protozoa was looking around the pool warily. He knew she was plotting her revenge, and by now, he had learned to fear her revenge. She climbed up onto the fishes back, put her hand over the spout, and sprayed Protozoa liberally with the cold water.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Screamed Protozoa. "Zenon! I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
"What? You looked like you needed a cooling off!" she said, spraying him again. She glanced over at the band, which was in hysterics. She angled the water and doused them, too. They scattered, screaming. "THAT was for not helping me before!" she yelled after their retreating, damp forms. They shook their fists at her, then settled back down in deck chairs at the other end of the pool, pointedly away from the dueling blonde pair.  
  
"Alright, time!" said Protozoa. He plopped down on one of the chairs abandoned by the fleeing band, and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Zenon, climbing out of the pool and planting herself in the chair beside him.  
  
"I'm just thinking." He said. "You go home soon. A little less than two months."  
  
"Yeah. I'll be nice to see my folks again in real life and not over the comm. screen."  
  
Protozoa sank down farther into his chair and sighed again. "Was it really that bad, working here?"  
  
"Zetas sopeatas! No! It's not that! I just haven't seen the parental units in over three months! I've never been away this long. Never tell 'em I said this, but I kinda miss them."  
  
"Would you like to go up and see them? We don't have any concerts scheduled for this week." Said Protozoa.  
  
Zenon lit up. "I can have a vacation? Really? Stellanarious!" She hopped up and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself. She dashed into the house to pack for her trip, excited.  
  
Protozoa pouted. "She didn't have to sound so excited to leave." He muttered. He laid the chair back and closed his eyes, frowning. All the breath rushed out of his lungs as a heavy…something…landed on his bare stomach. He opened his eyes to see Zenon sitting on his stomach, chin in hand, elbow on her knee.  
  
"And why, may I ask, are you just lying there? You're coming too!" she said.  
  
He stared at her for a minute. "I am?" he finally said. "When did this happen?"  
  
She grinned. "When I just got off the comm. with mom and said you were. You wouldn't want to disappoint her would you?" she asked, pouting.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "When you say it like that, how can I refuse?" he said.  
  
"You can't. That's the point!" she said smugly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mummy! Mummy, where are you?" sang Margie, hopping through the spacious mansion belonging to her mother. She walked into her mother's bedroom suite and looked around. The sheets were rumpled, so she was up already…  
  
"I'm in here, dear! In the breakfast nook!" said her mother. She giggled as the handsome gentleman across from her fed her another slice of melon from the plate they were sharing.  
  
"Mummy, can I talk to you?" Said Margie, folding her hands in front of her chest, looking angelic.  
  
Her mother melted. "Certainly dear! Jason, can we continue later?" she asked the dark eyed man.  
  
"Of course. My wife isn't expecting me home for a while yet." He said. He gave Nikki a small kiss on the cheek, then walked to the bathroom and shut the door. When the shower came on, Margie sat in his abandoned chair.  
  
"Mother, you know my birthday is coming up, right?"  
  
"Yes dear. I was planning a nice party for you, just a few of our closest friends, one or two hundred, nothing extravagant."  
  
"My bestest friend in the whole world is just down the street, mummy! She's staying with Protozoa and his friends. Can we invite them? I just want her to come, but it's rude not to invite them, since she's staying with them." Said Margie.  
  
"That's my sweet little girl!" said Vikki, patting her daughter on the hand. "Always polite! Of course you can invite them!"  
  
Margie stood up and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Oh THANK you mummy! This'll be the best party ever!" She hopped out of her mothers room, grinning. *take that, Zenon. I think Protozoa will make a lovely birthday present.*  
  
* * *  
  
"MOM! DAD! It's so great to see you!" yelled Zenon, launching herself across the loading bay to her parents. She dropped her bags and grabbed them up in a huge bear hug.  
  
"Zenon! Oh honey, it's so good to see you!" said her mother.  
  
"We missed you Zee!" said her dad. He picked her bags up and looked around. "Where's your guest you said you were bringing?"  
  
"Oh, 'Zoa? I left him to the mercy of a female soldier fan." She said, grinning evilly.  
  
Her mother stared at her. "At the mercy? Zenon, what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing! I swear! She was a fan of his, and wanted an introduction, that's all!" she said innocently.  
  
"Zenon! There you are, love! I was looking all over for you!" Said Protozoa, a desperate look in his eyes. He glanced behind him and saw a tall, attractive, and extremely well muscled woman follow him out, carrying three large duffle bags. She smiled and winked at him. He looked back around at Zenon with a pleading look.  
  
Zenon grinned and took pity on him. She smiled up at him and gave him an affectionate kiss on the end of the nose. "I'm sorry I ran out on you like that, dear, but I was just so excited to see my parents again! It's not every day you can tell them about an engagement!" she said, sweetly. She took his arm and stared up at him adoringly.  
  
Her father dropped the bags and the female soldier looked walked away, looking disappointed. Protozoa looked completely shellshocked.  
  
Her mother looked stunned. "Zenon! When were you planning to tell us…"  
  
Zenon giggled. "Oh mom, you didn't think I was serious, did you?" she said. "I had to get Brunhilda off his back somehow! What better way than to think he's engaged?"  
  
Her father breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't do that to me ever again, Zenon! I don't think my heart could handle it!" He picked up the suitcases and walked off with them. No one except Zenon's mother noticed the slightly disappointed look on Protozoa's face.  
  
* * *  
  
The next few days were filled with visiting Nebula, sleepovers, and illicit space walks late at night. Zenon even took Protozoa dumpster diving, once. Soon, it was time to go home.  
  
"'Zoa, come on! We go to the cafeteria every night, what's so special about it this time?" said Zenon, tugging at the fabric covering her eyes.  
  
"You'll see when we get there." He said, smirking.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face, I can't see it, but I know you're smirking." Said Zenon, sulkily.  
  
"Aww, don't worry love, we're almost there." Said Protozoa. He led her to a seat in a wildly decorated room and tore off the blindfold. "SURPRISE!"  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZENON!" said many voices. Everyone on the station was there! There were a pile of presents on a table against the wall, and a large cake with burning candles was sitting in front of her.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You guys! You shouldn't have!" said Zenon, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"We didn't dear, Protozoa did." Said her mother.  
  
"Aww! You big softie!" she said, poking him in the ribs.  
  
"Stop that, you're gonna leave a dent!" said Protozoa, grabbing her finger. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. "Happy birthday, love."  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Protozoa, may I ask what your intentions are towards my daughter?" said Mrs. Karr quietly. She sat down beside him and they both watched Zenon dance with her father, laughing happily.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Mrs. Karr?" said Protozoa, blushing slightly. He was glad it was dark.  
  
"I've watched you. You like her, don't you." She said. It wasn't a question.  
  
"Mrs. Karr, Zenon treats me like a person. Do you know how rare that is? She's funny, intelligent, and I can be myself around her, not just a teen idol." He said, shrugging. "Is it any wonder I like her?"  
  
"And what do you intend to do about it?" Asked Mrs. Karr.  
  
He shrugged. "What can I do? Mrs. Karr, it's not like I can go out and date. The paparazzi would be out in full force. And besides, Zenon deserves better than me." He said, looking at Zenon with longing.  
  
"She deserves someone who could love her, and take care of her, the rest is unimportant." Said Mrs. Karr. She took his hand. "Protozoa, if you care for her, tell her. I fully approve of you, and I'm sure that I can convince her father not to shoot you out of an air lock." She smiled at his alarmed look, and walked away.  
  
Protozoa sat there, lost in thought, until Zenon pulled him onto the dance floor.  
  
* * *  
  
"Whew! I'm almost glad to be going back to work." Said Zenon. They were on route back to Earth and the band. She twisted the gold charm bracelet on her wrist and smiled at him. "Have I told you how stellar this bracelet is yet?" She held it up and looked at the tiny music note, a little guitar, a model of the space stay, and a little alien head.  
  
"Only about a million times." He said.  
  
"Well it's true, it's my favorite present!" she said, hugging his arm.  
  
He smiled down at her. "I'm glad you like it love." They sat quietly all the way back to Earth and home, each lost in their own thoughts. 


	6. Chapter Five

Again, I'm sorry it's taken so long. Again, real life interfered. The job is still hell, and I started college this semester, which has REALLY eaten up my spare time. But, if one more person emailed me and threatened decapitation, well, that might affect my GPA more than sparing a few hours to write an update! LOL.   
I don't own 'em. If I did, I'd be Disney, stinking rich, and not having to worry about college.

"NO! You can't make me go!" Said Zenon, clinging to the post at the foot of her bed with both arms and legs. She was tempted to try and hold on with her teeth.   
"Zee! An hour, tops. We'll go, toss her a gift, have a piece of cake, spike the punch, and leave." Said Protozoa, pulling at her, his arms around her waist. "It won't kill you!"

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about MARGIE!" she said, looking back over her shoulder at him.   
"And why is that?"  
"Because if we're in a room together for more than a few minutes, we try and kill each other."

"She seemed perfectly nice on the Stay." Said Protozoa. 

"She's like that….oh, what the HELL is that old earth saying…a coyote in sheeps clothing!"

"That's wolf Zee."

"Whatever, they're both dogs."

"Technically they're not." Protozoa stopped pulling on her and sighed, keeping his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her hair. "What will it take for you to go to the party?" he asked.

"Why do you wanna go so bad, anyway?" said Zenon, pouting.

"Well, her mom knows my mum." He said, grimacing. 

"What?" said Zenon, turning to look at him.

"That's right. Nikki Valentine, that's Margie's mum, she knows my mum. They were old 'college roomies.'" He said. "She asked Ms. Valentine to 'keep an eye on me.' If I didn't go, she'd report it to my mum, who'd make my life miserable. She'd actually come and LECTURE me on manners!" he said, shivering.

"But why do *I* have to go?" whined Zenon.

"Because if I have to suffer, you do too!" said Protozoa, firmly. He finally managed to pry her fingers off the bedpost and pulled her to her feet, where she stood, sulking. 

"If she gets obnoxious, can I drop the cake on her head?"

"Waste of perfectly good cake."

"True."

* * *

 By the time they got there, the party had gotten so large it was spilling out onto the extensive grounds. Loud, ground-shaking music erupted from speakers set strategically around the house and grounds. 'Zoa identified it as one of his own. People were dancing in a small, fenced in area to the left of the refreshment table, which had a melting ice sculpture of Margie on it as a centerpiece. They meandered slowly through the crowd, Protozoa greeting various people, and introducing Zenon to them. They spotted the birthday girl standing beside her mother, greeting the guests as they deposited their presents on the groaning table. Margie's eyes lit up as Zenon and Protozoa approached. 

"ZENON! Oh Zenon, it's so good to see you!" squealed Margie. She grabbed Zenon in a hug. "Thanks for the present, Zenon. I love it." She whispered in Zenon's ear. 

"You haven't opened it yet." She muttered back. 

"I'm talking about Protozoa." She said smugly. She released Zenon and held her hand out to Protozoa. "So pleased to meet you again, Mr. Zoa." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Nice to see you again too." He said. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." She grabbed his arm. "Would you care to dance? I'm sure Zenon won't mind, will you Zenon?" she said. "Mother, you will keep Zenon occupied, won't you?"

"Of course dear. Toddle off and have fun." Said Vikki. She sipped at her champaign as Margie pulled a reluctant Protozoa towards the dance floor. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting before, miss…."

"Karr, Zenon Karr." Said Zenon, trying to spot Protozoa on the dance floor.

"Yes, Zenon. Was it just fascinating to meet the aliens, dear? I'm sure I would have been scared to death!" said Vikki, shivering theatrically.

"They weren't frightening. They were…magnificent." Said Zenon smiling, momentarily forgetting about Protozoa as she got lost in her memories.

"Ohhh, speaking of magnificent, look at Protozoa. He's a very good dancer. And so talented! Did you know he was singing by the age of four?" asked Vikki. 

"No, I didn't know that." Said Zenon. 

"Oh yes, he was quite musically inclined. But I have to say, I don't much care for that moniker he has chosen. I much prefer the name his mother gave him." Said Vikki.

"What's his real name? He's never told me." Said Zenon. 

"She named him after her grandfather. His name is Alonzo Nathaniel." She said. 

Zenon froze, then turned to look at Nikki with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. "Alonzo?" she asked.

"Oh yes, quite an elegant name, don't you agree dear?" She said, smiling pleasantly.   
"Oh yes, very nice." Said Zenon. She tried her best not to burst out laughing. She finally spotted Protozoa, dancing energetically with Margie. He looked over and smiled, waving cheerfully. Zenon grinned evilly and mouthed 'Alonzo.' He turned pale and stopped dancing. She could see his gulp from there. He said something to Margie that made her fume, then walked semi calmly over to join Zenon.

"Hello love. Miss me?" he asked, slinging an arm around her. 

"Of course ALONZO." She said.

He grimaced. "Auntie Vik, you've been spreading stories." He said.

"Oh, I don't see why you don't like your name!" said Vikki, hands on her hips. "You wrote it once in crayon all over your bedroom wall, and the living room wall, and the dining room…" she said, ticking each area off on her fingers.

Protozoa turned maroon. "Auntie Vik, witnesses." He muttered.

"Oh, thank your lucky stars I didn't pull out the baby pictures, dear." She said. "Your mother sent me some lovely ones. The one of you on the potty? Adorable!"

Protozoa clapped his hands over Zenon's ears. "And that's quite enough of THAT." He said, guiding her away. "Excuse us Auntie Vik, I have to pay off the help here."

"Mother, could you do me a teensy favor?" said Margie, watching them with jealousy in her eyes, which she quickly masked as her mother turned to face her.

"What can I do for my little birthday Angel?" asked Vikki, putting her arm around her daughters' shoulders.

"I really like Protozoa, he's just the sweetest guy EVER, and I think he likes me a little," she said, looking down and blushing. "But I think Zenon likes him too. I'd appreciate it EVER so much if you'd keep her busy during the party, so I could tell him. That way I don't hurt Zenon."

"Oh, that's my little girl! Always so sweet, thinking of your friends like that!" said Vikki. "But I really don't think you need my help. Just be your usual charming, lovely self, and I'm sure he'll fall right in your hands." She said.

"I know, but like I said, Zenon really likes him. I don't want to hurt her, so could you at least talk to her while I tell 'Zoa how much I like him?" Said Margie, looking up at her mother through her eyelashes.

"I suppose dear. But don't approach him right away. If he likes you too, this will make the relationship exciting." 

"So you don't think I should go after him?" said Margie, filling her eyes with tears.

"Oh no dear, I didn't mean that at all. I simply meant that you shouldn't chase after him RIGHT NOW. Wait until later. I'm sure he'll at least come say goodbye to us, I will talk to Zenon while you take Protozoa to the arboretum and talk to him." She smiled and winked at her daughter. "That's a suitably romantic place I think."

Margie giggled and forced another blush. "Oh thank you Mommy!" She said, hugging her mother.

"You're welcome dear." She said, smiling. Oh, she had such a wonderful child! And she and Protozoa would make such lovely children together!

* * *

"If I have to deal with one more screaming fan, I'm gonna go insane." Grumbled Protozoa.

"Ah, the prices of fame are many and varied." Said Zenon, patting his shoulder. He glared at her. "Besides, those screaming fans are the ones that pay your salary."

"And I pay yours, don't be a smart aleck."  
"Be careful, or next concert the laser light is gonna spell out, 'Protozoa sleeps in his underwear.' Then you'd NEVER get any peace."

He put his hand over her mouth. "SHHHHH! Are you never gonna let me forget about that, are you?"  
"How about that you're really a natural blond?"

"SHHH!"

"Or how about…" he put his hand over her mouth. "Zenon, don't forget, you live in my house. I CAN change all the security codes and just forget to tell you." HE growled. "Are you ready to go yet? I have to beat those memories out of you."

"Sure, I'm ready."  
"Then let's go say bye to the birthday girl and Auntie Vik, then we'll leave." He grimaced. "I'll be glad to get the heck out of here." He picked up a dainty finger sandwich. "These little finger foods ain't doin' it for me."

"Oh sure, you're a manly man. You need real food."

"Of course! So glad you noticed." He said, puffing his chest out slightly.  
"Oh, I noticed. All manly men eat cold spagettios for breakfast, while watching Saturday morning cartoons. How could I miss it?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Revenge, Zenon. Revenge." He grumbled, grabbing her head and noogieing her. They strolled idly towards the gift table again, ready to say goodbye and get. The heck. Out of there.

"Here they come, mommy." Said Margie, tugging at her arm slightly. "Talk to Zenon for me, I really don't want to hurt her."

"Of course dear." She hugged her daughter around the shoulders. "Now go catch your man." She said, winking. "Oh Zenon, I noticed how interested you were in the pictures of little Alonzo, would you like to come see them?" 

Protozoa paled. "But auntie Vik, we were just about to go, we just came to say 'bye." He said desperately. "I'm sure Zenon wouldn't be interested in seeing those old things anyway…" He pleaded with her with his eyes.

She shook her finger at him. "Now don't look at me like that, Alonzo! Those pictures are perfectly sweet!" she said, patting his cheek. "Margie, why don't you take Alonzo to the arboretum and show him around, while I show Zenon the pictures."

"Of course mommy." She said as she tucked her arm into his and prepared to lead him off. 

"I really think we should be going…" said Zenon, torn. She didn't want to leave Protozoa in Margie's clutches, but she REALLY wanted to see those pictures, it would make for some prime teasing and blackmail material…she might even be able to get a few doubles… "Why not?" she said, shrugging. "We can stay a few more minutes." She strolled off with Vikki towards the house while Protozoa almost sobbed in the background. 

"I'll never hear the end of this!" he moaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"Don't worry 'Zoa, I'm sure it can't be that bad." She said sweetly. "Lets go, I'll show you our roses. They win prizes." She tugged him off to the arboretum and privacy.

* * *

Zenon bounced happily out of the house, talking energetically to Vikki. She clutched a pic cube in her hand. *He's gonna kill me in my sleep for these.* she thought to herself. "Well, Vikki, it's been fun, but Protozoa and I have to go. We have a big concert next week." She said, shaking her hand. 

"Oh it was my pleasure dear. Now you be sure and keep those pictures in a safe place." She said, trying to stall. Her daughter still wasn't back? It shouldn't take this long for any child of hers to hook her man…"Are you sure I can't persuade you to try these sandwiches? They're quite nice." 

"No, I'm afraid not. I must go find…Alonzo." she said, smiling to herself. She strolled off in the direction of the large arboretum. 

"This isn't going to turn out well." Said Vikki, a frown creasing her unlined forehead. 


End file.
